Haruhi's life as an assassin
by Dea1998
Summary: the title pretty much says it all, enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Ch.1 the Beginning**

Haruhi Fujioka is not your normal teenage girl, she has brown hair and big brown cute eyes, one look at those mesmerizing eyes and any boy can fall in love with her, she looks like your normal cute little girl at day but when the sun goes down she is known as the lightning strike because no one ever caught glimpse of her and moves as fast as lightning which is very ironic considering she is afraid of lightning and thunder.

She is currently admitted at Ouran High school academy which is the school for the rich and pampered kids. The chairman of the school gave her a scholarship because she is not only smart but was hired to assassinate a certain spy in disguise as a student, which is very hard to detect because she/he only attacks at random when all security cameras go blank and steals some Ouran information about students or other classified information.

Haruhi is currently walking inside the school's gym it has been a week since she was admitted and she regularly goes to school to train when there are no students in the school grounds. She undressed herself to put on a tank top and some baggy sweat pants, she put a face towel over her shoulder for later and decided to start training. She was known as a boy in school until she stumble at a certain music room to study but was greeted by a host club and they found out that she was a girl when she broke their vase that causes 8,000,000 yen and now she works as a host disguise as a boy. Honestly she doesn't care if she was recognizing as a boy or a girl it was in the inside that counts as she says. The students don't know that she is an assassin and she tends to keep it that way. To the host club she is their precious little treasure and she is as fragile as glass and gets easily broken but Haruhi just plays along with them to not get caught.

She put on a black mask (like cat woman's) to not risk of losing her identity and started punching and kicking the punching bag hard until she broke the chains. She felt like someone was watching her and when she turned around she saw two young boys the other one is short and the other one is tall. She recognizes those two and right away she knew that they were Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai. The two of them were watching her train; she was a bit shocked but forms a fighting stance to fight for her identity. She knew Mori and Huni don't know who she was and made their stances as well. She waited for them to move until Huni dash for her and threw a kick at her side she blocked it with her arm and kicked him back that sent him flying, Mori was a bit shocked to see his cousin got hit by a girl or was shocked that his cousin got hit at all. He knew that this girl was something else he threw a punch at her stomach and critically hit her she coughed up blood and wiped it with her backhand to deliver a kick at his shin he didn't got the chance to dodge and wince in pain she didn't saw it coming and got hit by a flying kick at the back by Huni she dropped at the ground but stood up to punch his cheek but he blocked it and got hit at the side with his leg. She winced in pain and got up again to punch him so hard that she was sure to knock him unconscious she succeeded but did not knock him unconscious, it only send him flying and hit the wall, she didn't see it again and got hit at the back by Mori she jumped high and landed behind him to kick his side he dropped and caught her leg to send her flying but she deflected it and kick him to knock him at the floor. This is her chance to escape and make a run to the door when she felt a hand grab her shoulder softly and she heard him say, that was a good spar Haru-chan. Haruhi was shocked but what does she expect with sparring with Huni and Mori two great martial arts masters. She turned around and removes her mask she knew from the start that they will know once they started sparring with her. She smiled at Huni and Huni smiled as well.

Why didn't you tell us that you are great at martial arts Haru-chan, Huni said cheerfully with Moe flowers all around him hugging Usa-chan. They sat down at the dojo/gym and talked for a bit until school started. Haruhi shrugged and answer him I don't want to brag and besides it never comes up. Huni smiled and Mori stood there with a blank face, well guys I better go now I have to study, said Haruhi smiling. Oh and by the way keep it a secret from the other hosts, I don't want them to worry or pull me in a death hug. Haruhi smiled and waved good bye to Mori and Huni and they waved back.


	2. The Mission

**Ch.2 the Mission **

Haruhi's POV

Oh boy, another cosplay for the host club as medieval people living in the 1500, as usual Tamaki has his rose background and rose petals that comes up from nowhere, Hikaru and Kaoru are doing their Twincest thing, Kyoya is calculating the budget or the company's charts, Mori is being silent as usual and Huni was eating cake. Another weird day from the host club, I on the other hand had no problem with it but I spoke to soon after club hours they keep bugging me, Hikaru and Kaoru insist I play with them as their toy, Tamaki hugs me in a death hug and chases the twins away because he believes I'm his daughter, Kyoya talks to me about my dept in a demonic way of taking a person's money like taking a death taking a person's soul into a bottomless nothing and Huni pulls my arm up and down while jumping all around me, Mori though just sits there doing nothing. I just try to calm myself until my watch gives me the signal to go out and kill or go on a deadly mission that will risk my life. "sigh" I hope this day will just end so I can kiss my bed good night and sleep, well it feels like an eternity to sit here and get a headache from this annoying day, until my watch beeped and that means I get to escape, "yeyyy", sorry guys but I have to go home and study, I have to keep my grades up, said Haruhi happily. Aaww why, asked the twins, darling daughter see you tomorrow and watch out for strangers, said Tamaki, Haru-chan will you be visiting the gym tomorrow? Whispered Huni, Maybe Huni sempai, I said to him I waved goodbye to everyone and left.

(With the mission)

Haruhi went to Ouran Basement where her office is, and where she files her paper work, she approached the security camera's monitors and saw the spy was in class room 1-A it was her classroom and saw that it was a girl, she wears a black mask, wears the Ouran girl's uniform but it was ripped short to knee-high length with no sleeves and wears black gloves with combat boots. As soon as Haruhi got a look at her appearance the security cameras went off and was replaced with a hypnotic screen, it's a good thing she is wearing contacts with anti hypnotic rays effect on it. She hurriedly geared up, she removes her blazer and blouse to reveal a black tank top, she slipped her belt on which is filled with bullets of various sizes and has two gun holders at the sides, she put her two favorite guns loaded up in her belt, she put a pistol inside her combat boots, she put at least ten kunai knives at another pocket at the back of her belt, she also has five shurickens in that pocket, she clipped her bangs at the side with a brown hair clip and wore a wrist band in each hand with has sleeping needles inside them. She was ready and fast as lightning to change. She went outside and wore the black mask she has, she found no more students since its after club hours and assumed everyone had gone home, she went to the chairman's room and saw the girl snooping through some files, she threw a sleeping needle at her and hit her. She fell woozy and passed out. Haruhi carried her to gym and tied her up in chains like the punching bags, Haruhi kicked her shin and took out the girl's mask only to revile she is one of Huni's costumers, she twisted and groaned feeling uncomfortable to see that she was tied up in chains and saw a girl before her. Hey girly did you knocked me out, she said. And what if I did, answered Haruhi, you'll regret this the girl said, why are you snooping to the chairman's files? Haruhi asked. Its none of your business she answered. Well it is my business because I was hired to guard those stuff, Haruhi answered loudly. Hey I know you, your that new sissy boy in the host club, Haruhi Fujioka if I'm not mistaken the girl said and smirked. Your pretty smart for a rich bitch Haruhi answered back with a cold tone in her voice. Well miss cow you're pretty keen for knocking me out bitch, answered the girl. What do you want with the files anyway Haruhi asked rather harshly. Information for my boss said the girl. Who's your boss? Asked Haruhi. I cant tell you he's got my parents and if I talk he'll kill them, he chose me because I'm atletic and stealthy plus I leared martial arts from Huninozuka sempai, so please Haruhi don't expel me or anything. How will I know that your telling the truth about your parents? questioned Haruhi. She cried and looked at her strait at the eye and saw she has no guilt in her eyes and confirmed that she was infact telling the truth. Haruhi nodded and said ok will save your parents, the girl nodded and stopped crying. By the way my name is Hanayuki Konoko but you can call me Yuki for short. Haruhi nodded and untied her, she jumped and hugged Haruhi as Yuki thanked her.

(At the Konoko Mansion)

Haruhi stared at the Konoko Mansion and thought_ Rich Bastards_. Yuki lead her inside and found that her parents is all tied up, Haruhi and Yuki rushed to them, Haruhi pulled out a Kunai knife and cut the ropes she was then attacked by a shuricken but dodged it she threw kunai knives at her attackers and knocked down ten men, Haruhi turned back to Yuki and said you should hire more security and call me if you need me, Haruhi offered her number, Yuki hugged Haruhi and said thank you then hugged her parents. Haruhi exited and knew that the men's boss was not there and not recognized any of them by Haruhi, Haruhi began to worry.


	3. Training

**Ch.3 Training**

Haruhi sighed and sat there at Music room number 3. It was after club hours and she decided to go to the school's Dojo/gym to train because she was getting annoyed of the boys, she was worried that her watch is still not beeping and assumed maybe the assassin gave up, she walked through the halls and heard that there was someone following her and they were getting closer, Haruhi started speed walking but she was tackled at the ground by none other than Huni her sempai. So where are you going haru-chan huni asked in his Lolita voice. Just going to train Haruhi replied casually, guess what we are too huni said with moe flowers all over him, Haruhi smiled and continued walking.

(at the Dojo/Gym)

Hey Haruhi, Yuki greeted her and hugged her in a death hug. Hey yuki-chan, I see that your friends with Haru-chan, huni said in moe, Yuki nodded and also said I also know her secret, Oh really and what secret is that yuki-chan Huni asked a bit confused, Haruhi glared at yuki and yuki said he is a she. Haruhi sighed in relief, so what are you doing here? yuki asked, Were here to train Haruhi answered. Oh ok, Yuki smiled and continued kicking the punching bag. It was a bit late and Haruhi must have assumed that the other members of the Host club left, that is what she think though. Haruhi changed into her usual sexy tank top and baggy sweat pants. The four of them are the only ones training at the gym. Haruhi did a perfect flying kick at the post and landed perfectly, yuki was amazed at what she can do and trained with Huni so she can get even more better, Haruhi this time trained with Mori.

Haruhi kicked Mori at the side but he grabbed her leg and throw her not to hard at the wall with a cushion thingy, she dashed at him and jumped right infront of him and landed safetly at his back and kicked his side from his back, Mori dodged and grabbed her leg once again only to be kicked by her other leg at the face he was hit critically and kicked him at the shin so he knelt in a bit of pain, Haruhi kicked him again but Mori dodged it and punched her side, she winced in pain, she flying kicked him and its one of her special moves that is impossible to dodge she adds a twist in that is why, Mori didn't dodged it fully and he was hit but not critically and he was knocked out, Haruhi wins, Haruhi smiled and helped Mori up he smiled back at her and shook hands with her admitting defeat.

Yuki block Huni's moves but she still was hit and got hit at her side, she knelt down and dodged some of Huni's moves she kick his shin and hit him but she didn't noticed that she was kicked at the side again, she winced in pain and admitted defeat. Come on Yuki-chan you will die in a real battle if you gave up now Huni exclaimed. Yuki nodded and punched him in the face but he blocked it and punched her stomach, she hugged her stomach, winced in pain and surrendered. Huni sighed and wiped his sweat, you need to train more Yuki-chan, Huni said, Yuki nodded, she lied on the ground for a moment and stood up to continue her training with the punching bag.

Now its Huni and Haruhi's turn to fight she waited until Huni was behind her all of a sudden, she turned around to be punched by huni and went flying to the air, she dashed to huni and kick his side only to be blocked by an arm and get caught again, she was about to get thrown when she kicked his face with her other leg, Huni was hit at the face and let her go, she saw an opening and kicked his side, he blocked it a bit but still got hit, she did her special flying kick and kicked him critically, he was about to stand when he saw Haruhi's fist at the front of his face, he smiled and admitted defeat, Haruhi sighed then smiled she grin victoriously and went to the benches to get some water.

she noticed something was off with the luxurious plant at the corner, wait a second there was no luxurious plant at that corner before, she reached out a kunai knife only to be stopped by Huni, he shook his head and gave her a wink and she got what that meant, she grinned mischievously and went to the other corner but in a blink of an eye she was gone and was behind of the plant. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and even Kyoya was observing but not behind the plant but outside the door. They looked behind them (except Kyoya of course) and saw a grinning Haruhi looking at them. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?! Haruhi asked harshly. Kyoya came inside and leaned at a wall near the door, all of them except Huni and Mori was looking to Haruhi. We were merely observing the four of you spar and fight said Kyoya while smirking and I must say Haruhi you have a tough inside of you all along, Haruhi looked away and flipped over to the other side of the Gym to take out her anger on a punching bag and punched a hole at it. They all was a bit startled except Huni, Mori and Yuki to what Haruhi did to the bag, she looked at her clock and saw it was beeping, I'm sorry guys but I have to go somewhere and don't follow me this time, Yuki can you come with me Haruhi said. , I'm sorry guys but I have to go somewhere and don't follow me this time, Yuki can you come with me Haruhi said. Yuki nodded and headed to the girls dressing room to change to their uniforms.


	4. A new team mate

**Ch.4 A new teammate**

What is it Haruhi? Yuki asked. I just got a mission and the chairman said you should be my team mate because you were skilled and beside I needed someone to confide in my missions, Haruhi answered and smiled. Yuki hugged her into a death hug and jumped up and down in happiness, I'm so happy Haruhi I love secret missions like this and with a team mate Yuki said and squealed like a little girl getting something she wants on her birthday. Haruhi gave Yuki a watch and said the chairman wanted me to give this to you because your our new recruit and if it beeps after school it means he has a mission for us or just me or just you, understand. Yuki nodded and where the new watch, its water proof and never take it off only your own droop of blood will take it off if necessary, you can also disguise it as a bracelet so it can match anything you wear at any occasion Haruhi informed, Yuki nodded and smiled, she hugged Haruhi at a death grip and blinked.

(at the office/ouran basement)

You, the chairman, Yoshio Otoori and I are the only people who can access this room unless they are given a special guest pass with our fresh blood on the card, Haruhi exclaimed, this is my weapon closet with my gear, she pointed at the tall black closet that is locked with voice command access, and this is yours, Haruhi pointed at another tall closet but it is white, with voice command access with your own voice recording in it. Haruhi opened her closet which she said her own password which is open and inside was her favorite weapons, guns, pistols, bullets and other things. Yuki once you get near your closet it will immediately record your password on opening it, Yuki nodded and said open also, the closet suddenly open and there was absolutely nothing inside just a first aid kit, Yuki had a confused look at her face and looked back at Haruhi, Haruhi smiled and lead her to a white room filled with weapons, pick anything you like that you could use at the battle field and she pointed at another door that looked like a shooting area, Yuki nodded and Haruhi stepped out to see her gaze at the many weapons in awe.

Haruhi looked at the security cameras and saw the host club still at the gym waiting for them to come back, Haruhi sighed in frustration and massaged the bridges of her nose, she looked at another security camera which shows a boy and what seemed like twenty men standing at the garden and doing something very suspicious she thought hard and think, what could they be planning.

Meanwhile… Yuki pointed the gun at the target and shoot, this is perfect she exclaimed. She saw a whip and one of those wristbands with needles that has a sleeping effect on the victim if the victim gets shot. She took out the weapons that she needed and went to the office to see Haruhi gone, she put the weapons at the cabinet first neatly and geared up. She saw Haruhi in trouble at the garden through the security camera and rushed to her location.

It was night and the host club have left, Yuki rushed to the gardens to see an exhausted Haruhi and five more men in a fighting stance and three with guns in their hands, Haruhi threw needles at the three with guns and were knocked out. She kicked the other five which also knocked them down, she was exhausted too much. Yuki saw two men about to attack Haruhi. She lunged at then hit the two men which also knocked them down. They looked at the boss and saw that it was the chairman. The two of them was shocked and asked why. The chairman smiled and said I was testing the two of you and you passed but Yuki you must train yourself to be equally good as Haruhi when the time comes, the chairman stated and yuki nodded, looks like the Otoori force wasn't good enough for my assassins, Yuki you must keep this a secret, The chairman said and yuki nodded.

Haruhi smiled at Yuki and went back to their quarters, oh yuki by the way you have to sign these papers that you work for the chairman and the Japan agency, if you don't want to be a part of this you could always quit said Haruhi. Yuki shook her head and said, I'd like to be a part of an exciting life and plus I owe you Haru-chan, yuki stated. Haruhi smiled and placed their gear to the closet. Yuki you should always keep at least one spare weapon to protect you Haruhi said. Yuki nodded and took a gun to place it inside her dress where a belt is hidden. Haruhi smiled at her new partner and friend, yuki returned the smile and went back to work.


End file.
